<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The promise by darumasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265522">The promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama'>darumasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, day after tomorrow ish, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AUctober</p><p>October 29th - Apocalypse</p><p>Nico discovers something that could end all life as they know it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Solangelo Auctober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo, I really love apocalyptical stuff, cause I am weird like that. Day After Tomorrow is one of my favorites even though the science in it is total crap. I just really like the idea of the earth causing a huge natural disaster to reset itself after all the crap that humans have done to it. soooo yeah....</p><p>I hope you enjoy, this got a little long, but at least no one interrupted me!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 29th - Apocalypse </p><p> </p><p>Nico stared at the calculations in horror that were blinking like a warning sign on the computer screen. This couldn’t be right. Yes, he was recruited by the government to help figure out why there was a sudden change in the weather around the world, but never this. It was like the earth was getting ready to reset itself or something. The rate and strength of these storms were moving further and further south until they would be powerful enough to wrap more than half the planet in another ice age. If his calculations were correct, and sadly they were, then within the matter of less than 24 hours there would be multiple huge storms that would cover both the southern and northern hemisphere, completely covering it in ice. With temperatures so low that no living thing should be able to survive. The closer to the equator, the less powerful the storm.</p><p>He quickly typed in a few extra things to see where exactly how far down and up the storms would reach. It seemed like anything below Baja California Sur, Mexico and anything above South Africa was safe. His eyes glanced at his wedding photo with his husband, Will, who was currently finishing up his medical residency in New York while he was in California currently visiting his cousins Percy and Jason. Sadly, Will couldn’t get all the time off and was supposed to be joining him a couple days from now.</p><p>“Are you working again?” Annabeth asked, turning on the light and blinding him. “If you are going to be working this late at night, you should at least have the lights on. You are going to ruin your eyes staring at that screen in the dark.”</p><p>“You’re sounding like my husband,” Nico said, his heart pounding in his chest as he sent his analysis to the government to start evacuating people as well as sending the the information to the rest of the world. He stood up and followed Annabeth to the kitchen. “Wake up the kids and get packed. We need to get everyone heading south immediately.”</p><p>Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she looked into his eyes. “Okay,” she said with a sigh. “I guess you got what you needed from Percy’s data on the change in the ocean currents then?”</p><p>“I did,” Nico said already dialing Will’s number. “And it isn’t looking good.” With that, he went outside, knowing how loud it was about to get with Annabeth waking Percy and the kids as well as all the rest of their family that was staying close by for their family reunion.</p><p>“Come on, come on.” Nico muttered into the phone. “Pick up.” He paced around nervously in the backyard as he anxiously waited for Will to pick up the phone. Just when he thought he was going to get the voicemail, Will answered.</p><p>“Hello?” Will answered with a large yawn. Nico couldn’t help but smile a bit as he imagined Will adorably scrunching up his face and rubbing his eyes. He shook his head, now was not the time to be imagining that. If he didn’t get Will out of New York, that image would only be a memory.</p><p>“Will, I need you to pack a bag and take the next flight out to Cancun” he said, eyes darting inside to see that the Jackson family was slowly getting up. He would have sent the family jet to go pick Will up, but by the time it would have arrived the airports were probably already going to be a mess. He didn’t want to risk Will getting stuck in the middle of all the chaos. Will knew where the family home was and how to get there. It was just a matter of getting out of the city as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Nico,” Will yawned again. “What is wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t have time to explain, Will.” Nico said, chewing on his lip nervously. He so desperately  wanted Will to be right there with him, safe. “Just think of it of our early slash late honeymoon with all our family and friends." He paused. “Please, just do this for me? Call your friends and tell them to do the same, but I need you to meet me in Cancun, Will. Promise me that you’ll meet me there.” All of Will’s family was currently in California or on their way with Will being the last to arrive due to him not being able to come out until later.</p><p>“I’ll take care of your family, but I need you to get there safe.” he begged already feeling tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Why did this have to happen when Will was so far away? Why did he have to come out here early alone? He should have stayed with Will in New York until he could have left. What if he never got to see him again? It would be all his fault.</p><p>“Nico, take a deep breath.” Will said calmly. Nico took a deep breath and let Will calm him down, he always knew how to calm him down.</p><p>“Good,” Will said softly. “I’m packing right now, darlin’. I have already booked the next flight out to Cancun. I promise you, I will see you there.”</p><p>Nico closed his eyes and clutched the phone to his ear, “Okay. I love you, Will.”</p><p>“I love you too, Nico.” Will answered. “I’ll text you everything that is happening, okay?”</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, love.” Will said before hanging up. The click made everything seem more real. He really hoped that wouldn’t be the last time he would hear Will’s voice, but he had to trust his husband to make it back to him safely. The sound of the sliding glass door opening caused him to look up into his cousin’s sea green eyes.</p><p>“Will?” Percy asked with a sad smile.</p><p>“Yeah...” Nico answered with a small sniffle while he stubbornly wiped the tears from his cheeks that he hadn’t realized he had shed. “He’s going to meet us in Cancun.” He took a deep, shaky breath as he tried to focus on the fact that he had all of his and Will’s family to worry about. There wasn’t much more he could do for Will now, but trust him.</p><p>“Hey,” Percy said, surprising him at the sudden closeness, a hand resting on his shoulder. “It will be alright. Will is a big boy and can take care of himself.” He smiled, “And I know for a fact that Will would never break a promise with you. He loves you too much.”</p><p>“Thank you, Percy.” Nico sighed, a bit more relaxed. “We need to call Jules-Albert and the rest of the family to meet us at the airport as well as grab all the back up passports.”</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes, “Why am I not surprised you have back up passports for everyone?” He shook his head and put his hand up. “Don’t even bother explaining, I don’t want to know. You call Will’s family, I’ll take care of ours and get everything sorted out at the airport, cool?”</p><p>Nico nodded, “Okay.” His phone vibrated in his hand causing him to glance down to see a text from Will saying he was heading to the airport now, that his flight would be leaving within the next thirty minutes. Just after the text message disappeared, the alert notification popped up on his phone. He didn’t even bother looking at it because he already knew what it was. </p><p>Percy just nodded before walking away already making a phone call before the rest of the West Coast woke up and saw the news. Nico knew that with them being in California, they had more time before the storm hit because they were farther south, but if all of North America was trying to get south it would be a disaster. He took another deep breath as he started to make calls to Will’s family to tell them about everything and reassure them that he had called Will first, that he was going to meet them down in Cancun.</p><p>It took way longer than Nico would have hoped to gather the family and friends at the airport that was already starting to fill up with people trying to head south despite the ridiculously early hours of the morning. Thankfully, Percy had contacted Hades into securing another plane and pilot to fit everyone under the conditions that the pilot and his family would also stay with them. It was an easy enough arrangement considering that the mansion in Cancun was large and had plenty of rooms to accommodate everyone. </p><p>During everything, Nico constantly kept checking his phone for updated messages from Will even though he knew that there wasn’t going to be any. The last message he had received from Will was that he was at the airport, but nothing after that. As bad as LAX was, he could only imagine what the airport in New York looked like with more people being awake to receive the message. He clutched the wedding photo that Percy had up in his home close to his chest, praying to any deity that Will was safely on a plane to Cancun. If Will did in fact make his flight then that would mean he would be waiting there for them.</p><p>A hand on his shoulder made him look up at Jason, “He’ll be there.” He took a seat next to him, his two kids and wife asleep in the seats behind them.</p><p>“I should have figured it out sooner,” Nico whispered, not only thinking about Will, but the hundreds and thousands of people that were going to die because there just wasn’t enough time to get everyone to safety. “I should have known that Percy’s data would have helped better understand the shifts in the weather.” He knew he should be helping the hundreds of other scientists trying to figure out a way to keep people safe through the storm, but he was too worried about Will. Call him selfish, but he just wouldn’t be able to focus until he knew that Will was safe.</p><p>“Don’t do that to yourself,” Jason scolded. “If you didn’t figure it out, it would have been worse. No one would have known what was coming until it was too late.” Nico just nodded, trying so hard to keep from crying now that they were up in the air on the five hour flight to Cancun. It had been so easy to push aside his worry for Will when everything was chaotic, but now that it was calm, it wasn’t so easy. </p><p>The moment they landed in Cancun, after flying around a bit due to the influx of incoming flights, he turned his phone off of airplane mode expecting something from Will, nothing. The dread started to set in and cement itself when they reached the mansion and Will wasn’t there either. His father had called ahead to make sure that the staff and families were there already, but none of them had seen Will.</p><p>He quickly checked the news for anything and everything that was happening in New York. Just as he suspected, it was chaos like it was with the rest of the world that wasn’t in the ‘safe zone’, even worse for those further north. He quickly tried to call Will, but it went straight to voicemail. He had to tell himself that maybe he was on a later plane because of everything and that was why he wasn’t answering. Various family members and friends filtered in and out of his room, but he ignored them as he desperately tried to figure out where Will was. It was hours before his phone rang from Will.</p><p>“Will!” Nico cried in relief. “Are you at the airport?! I’ll come pick you up!”</p><p>“I’m still in New York, Nico.” Will answered as the dread of those words set in.</p><p>“You’re what!?” Nico screamed, knocking over the chair he had been sitting in as he abruptly got up. “Will! You promised! You’re supposed to be here with me!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, darlin’” Will apologized. “I couldn’t leave knowing that the children at the hospital were going to get left behind. Not after everyone finally knew what was happening. I know that was why you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“Will, please.” Nico sobbed, falling to his knees. “I can’t live without you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Will chuckled. “I don’t plan on dying anytime soon. Send me your calculations so I can have my friends up here analyze it. I’m sure there is a way to make it through this storm. I promised I would come to you and I intend on keeping that promise.”</p><p>“Will,” Nico sobbed, unable to form words anymore. His worst nightmare had come true. He was going to lose Will forever. There was no way that anything living was going to be able to make it out of that storm alive. The temperatures were going to drop too low for too long.</p><p>“Nico, darlin’” Will whispered. “It’s going to be okay. We have a team here trying to figure out how to keep us safe until the storm passes. But I need that big brain of yours to help us. These guys are smart, but not as brilliant as you.”</p><p>“Will,” Nico sniffled, using all the strength in his body to upright the chair and look at his computer. This wasn’t the first time someone had asked him if there was any way to wait out the storm. Every time he looked at it, nothing changed. The amount of heat that it would take to keep anyone warm was too much. There had been various discussions and arguments over the best methods. Humans had survived in freezing temperatures before and would do it again, some would argue. Honestly, Nico hadn’t paid much attention to it once he realized that Will wasn’t here. Now, he kind of wished he did so that he didn’t scour the chains of emails with all those different calculations and possibilities.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for putting you through this,” Will said sadly. “When I get back to you, we can cuddle for an entire week if you want.”</p><p>“You better,” Nico muttered, trying to force himself into thinking he would ever see Will again. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”</p><p>Will chuckled, “I don’t doubt it. I’ll even let you hold my hand to the bathroom.”</p><p>Nico couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Will always knew how to make him laugh even in the worst situations. It was one of the many things he loved about him. He was so lucky that Will chose him when he could literally have anyone else. Everyone loved Will, there was no way of not loving him in some way or form. He was just that kind of guy. Yet out of everyone on this planet, Will had chosen him.</p><p>“I love you so much, Sunshine.” Nico whispered, closing his eyes for a moment to imagine Will there with him.</p><p>“I love you too, Death Boy.” Will whispered back. “Don’t you ever forget that. I will always love you and will always be yours.”</p><p>“Okay,” Nico said, taking a deep breath before going through everyones thoughts and theories on everything. “Let’s do this.”  After hours of combing through everything, Nico found a possible way for people to survive the storm. He relayed all he could to Will and the others that were with him as well as sending the information out to everyone else that might be stuck in the first wave of the major storm to come. Just as he was about to tell Will he loved him one more time, the phone line went dead, his heart sank as he looked at the weather map of New York. The storm was almost there and there was nothing he could do now, but wait.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It had been almost three weeks after the storm had covered the southern and northern hemispheres in mass amounts of snow, but Will still hadn’t come back to him. Yes, his calculations and theories had been correct to keep the people stuck in the storm alive. Rescue teams were already being deployed through out to bring the stragglers to safety. He had begged to go so he could search for Will, but they told him no. They needed people that wouldn’t go wandering off searching for their loved ones. So he waited, yet nothing from Will, nothing from the rescue teams of who they picked up and where they dropped them off. It was a huge mess trying to find out any information about the survivors. Nico didn’t even notice the things around him anymore. Life held nothing for him without his sunshine to brighten it. And while he was glad that his and Will’s families were safe, none of it brought him any joy. Especially when looking at all the happy couples, it made him wonder if he would ever have that again.</p><p>“Nico,” Hazel’s voice whispered, a gently hand pushing some of his hair out of his face while he stared blankly at the dark curtains that kept the light out.</p><p>“Nico,” Hazel said again. “You need to get out of this bed and come outside.”</p><p>“No,” Nico mumbled, curling into himself more. He knew he was being childish and stubborn. He knew that there were others that had lost loved ones as well and were doing better than he was dealing with that loss. Still, he just couldn’t help himself. The rescue missions were still happening, more and more people being found everyday, the dead being marked to deal with later.</p><p>“I’m not taking no for an answer, Nico.” Hazel said stubbornly. “If you don’t come outside then I’m not going to tell you the information we found out about Will.”</p><p>Nico shot up at that, “What about him?” He looked into his sister’s golden eyes, hopeful that she would give him some kind of clue that Will was alive.</p><p>Hazel smirked, “Come outside and I’ll tell you.” She got, expecting Nico to follow, which he did of course. The light from the sun outside temporarily blinded him, but when the dots in his eyes cleared he thought it had to be an illusion. There, with his bright smile, stood Will.</p><p>“I promised I’d come back to you,” Will smiled, holding out his arms which Nico instantly ran into. Nico pressed his face against the solidness of Will’s chest as he sobbed because the feeling of Will’s warm embrace meant he was there. He felt Will smile into his hair, then place a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took so long,” Will whispered. “But I’m here now.”</p><p>Nico pulled back just enough to throw a weak punch into Will’s chest as he looked up at Will with teary eyes. “How could you do that to me?! I thought I lost you!” His anger evaporated just as quickly as it came. Soon he was back to crying into Will’s chest and clinging to him for dear life.</p><p>“There was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn’t be able to make it back to you,” Will said softly, holding him close. “Now, let’s go cuddle.” Nico nodded weakly and allowed Will to drag him back into the house and to his bed. After weeks of worrying, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, now safely in Will’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, as promised, I never write sad endings. I could have, but didn't. Sooo I am sorry for the emotional rollercoaster that you just went on with Nico. XD</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. </p><p>Only two more days for AUctober!!!! OMG!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>